Are they still red?
by LDB672
Summary: SEQUEL to his marks will be red. Severus realises his mistake, but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Okay so this is just a little taster of my planned sequel. I just thought id post a little bit to see if anyone would want me to write it and if people would read it. Let me know! x**

The office looked exactly the same as it had the last time the boy had been here. Well he wasn't a boy any more, more of a young man really. He was a young man in over his head. He was a young man who had made a mistake. A big mistake. And he would pay for it for the rest of his life.

The room was eerily silent. The young man was nervous. Not to the untrained eye, but the darting of his deep eyes gave him away. He sat wringing his hands under the large and slightly cluttered desk. He felt like he was in trouble at school again, like the last time he'd been in this office. Suddenly the door opened a fraction and out walked the man he had come to see.

' **Ahh, hello Severus my boy.'**

' **Sir'**

' **What can I do for you?'**

' **Please sir, I need your help. He's… He's going to kill them. You have to help me.'**

Dumbledore leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

' **Who's going to kill who?'**

' **You know who. He has his mind set on the Potters. We have to save them.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus' POV**

' **Are you sure? How do you know?'**

' **I overheard something. A prophecy. And I told him about it.'** I put my head down as I told my once teacher the news I had sold out his favourite students. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose.

' **So you told him and had a hand in his choosing them. Why help now? Why do you care? You're a Death Eater. The mark on your arm is clear as day. Surely you would follow your master's wishes. '** Dumbledore said quite harshly. He spat the word master like it was poison. It was poison. He had a right to be harsh to me. I had made a terrible mistake. I just hoped he would help if I was honest.

' **Because they're his pack now. He may no longer want me but I still love him. I always have. If I can do something to help make his life any easier I will.'**

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at me.

' **Sir, with all due respect, I made a mistake. I'm trying to make some of it better. I'm asking you for help and to take me away from the hateful life I'm currently leading. Please'**

I think it was the please that did it. Dumbledore didn't expect that from me, nor the defeated tone it was accompanied by. I wanted out of this Death Eater life.

' **Severus, this isn't going to be easy. Particularly for you. I need you to swear allegiance to The Light Side. To me.'**

' **I swear it. My allegiance is to you.'**

A golden light encased us for a few seconds then disappeared. I had done it. I had switched sides. I half expected Voldemort to rise up in front of me and strike me dead there and then. Okay that's slightly dramatic but never mind.

' **Good. Now, I want you to be our inside ears and eyes.'**

' **What?!'**

' **We need someone in Voldemort's circle and that falls to you.'**

' **But I thought you would help me get out. Away from them.'**

' **I'm sorry dear boy, this is for the greater good.'**

I slumped into my seat. Nothing. It had all been for nothing. I was still in the same position I had been before this had happened. I nodded resignedly. Dumbledore told me to head down towards the Potions rooms and to take the quarters to the left of classroom 1. I left the office more dejected and depressed than when I entered. Which I didn't think was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Severus' POV**

I had spent the last few days in the room which was now mine at Hogwarts. It wasn't much, but it was more than I could ask for. I had not ventured out of my room in that time. I ordered and ate all of my meals in my room. I spent my free time reading the few books I had brought with me and staring at the brick walls. I was trying desperately not to let my mind wander towards my mate. _My mate who didn't want me._

It was early one morning when I got the note. It was from Dumbledore, requesting my presence in his office. I slowly got dressed, cursing his name under my breath. Why does he need me? He who shall not be named has not called me. Not for a few days.

I walked towards his office, a death march playing in my head. Once I was in his office he smiled at me.

' **Hello Severus. We are going to the meeting of our secret society, The Order of the Pheonix. Now I must ask, anything you hear in this meeting, unless specified, must stay with you.'**

' **Yes sir.'**

' **Good, now read this.'**

He handed me a slip of paper that read ' _63 Canary Street'._

I read it and joined Dumbledore in the floo. He threw down some powder and said **'Headquarters'.**

The large house we landed in was bright and airy. I could hear voices from a room close to the floo room we were in. Dumbledore gestured for me to walk behind him and we left the room. We walked towards a door that was slightly ajar. There was light streaming out of the door and I could hear voices getting stronger. Then I smelt it. He was here.

 **Remus' POV**

A meeting had been called. Dumbledore had not been specific about the reason for this meeting so we were all sitting in the meeting room quietly discussing what we thought we were here for.

' **Maybe He Who Must Not Be Named has attacked again?'** Frank suggested.

' **Maybe Dumbledore has a new mission for us?'** Sirius said, more to James than to the group.

' **Maybe he's just planning another party,'** Marlene laughed.

' **Maybe he…'** Here I stopped mid-sentence. There it was. A smell I had not smelt in a few years. A smell that still made my heart skip a beat. My mate. He was here.

' **Remmy?'** Lily asked. I shook my head numbly and pointed towards the door. It opened to reveal a smiling Albus Dumbledore and a stronger smell of my mate. My creature whined involuntarily. Dumbledore looked at me with sympathy as the rest of the order looked at me quizzically.

' **Good morning everyone, I know you all lead busy lives and were not expecting me to call this meeting. There is no news yet as to anymore incidents caused by Voldemort.'** As he said the name, nearly everyone flinched or cringed. Albus smiled grimly. I was only half listening, knowing that he was here. My creature, loathe as I was to admit it, was throwing himself at my barrier, demanding I go to my mate. I dug my nails into my hand, not noticing I was bringing out blood. I heard another whine that came from the room Dumbledore came from. My mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**GENERAL POV**

Albus Dumbledore was smiling sadly at Remus Lupin, a boy he thought deserved happiness more than most. He hoped that by bringing Severus here, they could attempt to fix their mateship.

' **Albus, forgive me for being so rude,'** growled the auror Alastor Moody, **'But why have you called us all here?'**

' **Ahh Alastor, I have some new information for us. You may come in now,'** he said the latter part of this over his shoulder.

Into the room came Severus Snape. The whole room gasped as a whole and seconds later there were several wands pointed in the dark mans direction.

There was an outcry and everyone began shouting at once.

' **What is he doing here?'**

' **Why have you brought him?'**

' **He's a Death Eater!'**

' **Not happy with ruining Remus' life the first time, you're back again for another go are you, you slimy bastard.'** Sirius black shouted.

' **Mr Black,'** Dumbledore warned.

' **He should have died at the hands of his master for the pain he has caused!'** James Potter spat the word master as if it was poison.

' **James!'** Lily Evans scolded her husband.

Severus put his head down and refused to meet their eyes. Remus was saddened to see his once beautiful proud mate so timid. Then he noticed the shimmer of a heavy glamour.

' **Enough!'** bellowed Dumbledore. The room fell silent.

' **Remus, how do you feel about him being here? You were the one he hurt so badly.'** Molly Weasley said softly.

' **If Professor Dumbledore brought him here, he trust him and that's all there is to it. If Severus was not loyal to Dumbledore and the order, the journey here alone would have killed him.'** Remus whispered but somehow his voice carried across the room.

James and Sirius were grumbling together.

' **Take off your glamour Severus,'** Remus' request shocked everyone.

' **I don't know what you're talking about Lupin,'** Severus sneered.

Pretending the use of his last name did not hurt him deeply, Remus repeated, **'Take. It. Off.'**

Severus sighed and clicked his fingers from his right hand. Slowly his image began to shift and change. His hair became unkept and greasy, lank to his head. His once bright eyes were blank and dead. There were dark circles under them. His face was sallow and gaunt. He had lost a lot of weight and was like a skeleton. His arms were littered with long thick scars. The whole room gasped at his appearance and he scowled. Remus' eyes filled with tears at the sight of his once mate. The mating mark, still its violent red colour stood out harshly on its pale background of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

' **Happy now?'** Severus spat towards Remus. **'Don't give me that look.'**

' **What? Just because he turns up looking like shit we now have to pretend to like him again? Bullshit man.'**

' **That's it mister, you need to calm yourself down. Now.'** Lily said sternly, glaring at James. James grumbled and looked away.

 **Severus' POV**

There he is. My mate. The one my heart and body yearn for. _The one you can't have. The one you betrayed!_ I hung my head, furious at myself for even believing I was worthy to be in his presence again. My hair, lank and greasy as it was now, fell into my eyes and I scowled.

' **I have not come here to be insulted. I do not expect for any of you to pretend to like me. You have all made your feelings about me quite clear. I don't know why I even bothered to come here in the first place.'** I muttered stonily. I spun on my heel and began to storm out.

' **Severus, come here!'** Albus stated, loudly. He didn't shout. No Albus Dumbledore does not shout. But his feelings were clear. He was in charge and I knew that. I stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

' **I do not expect to be liked Headmaster, but I do expect to be shown at least a small amount of respect. I do not have to be here.'**

' **You don't deserve any respect you slimy snake. Now run off back to your master.'** Sirius growled.

' **That is enough. Now Sirius, I know you don't like the situation, but you need to act like an adult in these situations. Severus is here on my orders and will remain so until I dismiss him. Is that understood?'** Dumbledore's eyed had lost their twinkle and were stony.

Sirius grumbled but nodded.

' **Excellent, now, anyone for some tea? And cake?'** Albus smiled cheerily. The air remained frosty at best.


	6. Chapter 6

**General POV**

Everyone sat quietly. It was as if nobody wanted to break the silence. Albus was happy with that, he needed a moment to calm himself. It had been a trying morning.

' **So what are you doing here then Severus?'** Asked Arthur Weasley, the most reasonable of the group.

Severus took a deep breath and turned himself away from the direction Remus was sitting in.

' **I'm here with news from Voldemort.'**

Nearly everyone in the room flinched at the casual way Severus said the name. James and Lily grabbed each others hands and gasped. Remus and Sirius both gulped. The air hung thick with tension.

' **Go on Severus, they need to know.'** Albus pushed.

' **I am aware of that, old man. I am trying to find the words to best inform them.'** Severus drawled.

Sirius nearly growled at Severus' clear lack of respect for Dumbledores authority.

' **He has plans in motion. To kill.'** Severus said.

' **To kill who?'** James asked shakily.

' **Yourself and Lily,'** Severus said softly, **'And very soon.'**

' **YOU'RE LYING!'** Sirius shouted as he jumped up, pointing in Severus' face. Severus sneered and moved around Sirius.

' **Believe what you want Black, I have done what I came here to do. Good day.'** Severus drawled as he left the room. The room was left in total silence.

' **He's lying. He has to be lying.'** Sirius said to himself. **'Tell us he's lying Albus.'**

Albus' silence told the group all they needed to know. James pulled Lily close as they sobbed together. Remus sat in stunned silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remus' POV**

I couldn't believe it. James, my brother and Lily, my sister. He was going to kill them. They were my pack. I would be nothing without them. _That's not true. You have Sirius. And you could have your mate._ Shut up! I could not have him. I chose this remember. I chose to lose him. He betrayed me.

The room was still silent. I don't know how long we sat there. Dumbledore looked grave. Sirius had retreated into himself. James and Lily had stopped crying and were just holding each other.

After a while, Lily wiped her face and stood up, drawing all eyes to her. Her eyes shone with steely determination. **'So what's the plan?'** She asked bravely, voice only wobbling slightly as she let her hand rest on her stomach. Everyone gasped.

' **Are you?'** someone asked. Lily just nodded and a subdued congratulations was passed around. She knew we would celebrate in time. Now though, we had to plan.

' **For the time being, I want Lily, James, Sirius and Remus to stay at Hogwarts. It is one of the safest places of all. We will work on a more in depth plan from there. I know you don't like him boys, but Severus will be important in this. He is our eyes and ears. At least try.'** Dumbledore spoke slowly. Everyone nodded. I hope they are civil to him.

With that, everyone began to leave, lost in their own thoughts. The four of us followed Dumbledore through the floo and into his office in the castle. It felt strange to be back. It could have been enjoyable if not for the current situation. We were given directions to our own rooms. James and Lily were on the 5th floor near the Gryffindor tower. Sirius was on the 7th floor near the room of requirement. My room was on the 2nd floor near the DADA classrooms. The rooms were quite homely and I felt relaxed as soon as I was there. Good old Hogwarts, she always looked out for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Severus' POV**

Agony. That is the only way to describe it. The constant throbbing pain I was unfortunately forced to get used to with the absence of my mate was gone, replaced by a sharp stabbing pain and my vampire throwing himself at my barrier, screaming to return to him. He was in Hogwarts. That much was clear. I groaned as another wave of pain ran through me.

I threw the covers off my body and got up. Sleep had eluded me for most of the night since the pain had changed. I absentmindedly touched my hand over my left forearm, rubbing over the scars that littered over the worst mistake I ever made.

I left my rooms and aimlessly wandered towards the front doors. Some fresh air would do me good I think, there's only so much dungeon one can take. I got to the front steps, lost in thought. Then I felt it and noticed him. Remus was there sitting on the steps with a steaming cup of tea. Typical Rem. My heart hurt at the comfortable familiar picture in front of me. Then I noticed he'd turned to look at me and looked shocked and unsure.

' **I'll just go somewhere else..'** I trailed off and turned back around.

I heard him sigh and say, **'You don't have to. This is as much your home as it is mine now Severus.'**

' **Even so.'** I replied. I gently touched his shoulder as I passed him. I aimlessly wandered down towards the lake. Being that close to him was hard. Harder than I expected.

I began skimming stones gently and was taken back to the last time I had done this. The memories came flooding back and before I could stop them, tears fell down my face. He was right. I have ruined my own life. Just like I ruined hers. I hope she knows how much I love and miss her.

I furiously wiped at my face. I did not deserve to cry. This was my own doing. I was just calming myself down when I noticed a familiar phoenix patronus coming towards me.

' **Severus, you will not be permitted to miss meals. Breakfast began 10 minutes ago. You need to eat.'** The voice of Albus spoke softly but commandingly. I sighed as I trudged my way back up towards the castle.


End file.
